Me and My Gang
by Wolfclaw85764
Summary: Well, you'll just have to read it. This is my first story so forgive me if i stink, let me know if you have any ideas for chapter 2.


Me and My Gang

Chapter 1

I awoke Friday night to a blood-curdling scream; I knew it was Valon by how girlish the scream was. So I decided to investigate, boy was I in for a surprise. I cracked open the door, pitch black.

"Valon, was that you?" no answer, so I opened the door to find the walls covered in frogs.

"Oh no." Valon saw me and all he had to say was this,

"I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do!!" He dashed out the door at the speed of light, I heard the door slam a few moments later,

" Valon, you forgot your pants! Great this is just per-" Valon dashing in, putting his pants on, and running back out interrupted me. I decided to call DJ and warn her.

"Come on, pick up already, stupid sister, I know your there pick up the cell phone already!"

"Hello?" Finally she decided to pick up!

"Hey DJ, Where's Alister?"

"Uhh, actually I haven't seen him in awhile, why do you ask?"

"I think someone got frog happy and decided to put them in my brothers room, in other words Valon is seeking to kill your boyfriend, so if you do find Alister you might want to tell him that Valon has gone rabid with revenge."

"Not again DC."

"Oh yes DJ, again."

"Did Alister do anything else?"

"No every other sibling is doing fine, I think, I will find out if they have been disturbed hang on a sec." I went upstairs to check on Atem, Yugi, Joey, Marik, and Ryou.

Everything seemed ok to me,

"I'm back, no further damage, yet."

"You better get some sleep DC, well talk later."

"Ok, later DJ."

"Later." Well I hope a car hasn't hit Valon yet, I still don't get why he hates frogs I guess I'll never know. I bet your wondering how I'm related to all these people, well actually DJ and I have always been sisters but our parents died when we turned 16 from a car accident. So we share a house with all these people, we actually adopted them into the family except for Alister, DJ met him at the skate park, fortunately I have blackmail in case Alister decides to be mean to everyone but he doesn't know that XD. Anyway I'm still kinda shaken up over the whole thing, but who wants to hear about that! It was 5 in the morning before Valon got back,

"The deed is done." That's what I was afraid he would say,

"What did you do Valon???!!!" He gave the most devious smile I have ever seen.

"Just taught the big jerk a lesson, Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… ha…. gotta go sis bye!"

"Oh no you don't where do you think your going?" He stopped dead in his tracks,

"Please don't hurt me too much, why are you looking at me like that? DC stop it! AHHHH! HELP MEEE!" He made a mad dash for the door, I don't think so. I turned into Behomet, Final Fantasy summone for those who don't know., and grabbed him by his shirt and looked him in the eye,

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHH!" the guys weren't used to my ability given to me by The Great Spirit. Oh and I think Valon even wet himself ;).

"Let me go!" I had a revenge idea,

"I challenge you to a duel, in the yard, 10 minutes, or you may have a blistered face in the morning, got me!?"

"Y-yeah, w-will y-you l-let m-me d-down n-now?" He was scared out of his wits, just then everyone came down to see me as Behomet, they even were scared. Well except Atem anyway, he was used to it now,

"Sarah, get out of the form before everyone wets themselves."

"Oh fine… your so mean Atem." I turned back in a flash. Ten minutes later I was in the yard on the swing when Valon came out. I thought I was going to die of laughter; he had a motorcycle helmet on, with safety goggles, a suit of armor that he got for Christmas, and a hockey stick, which by the way is bright pink with flowers XD, which by the way is mine. He tripped at least twice as he came in all his glory.

"Are you prepared to duel Sir Moron of Camelot??" Boy did that make him mad, but he jus ignored my comment and tumbled down the steps instead.

"Are you through being stupid yet Valon?"

"Well of course not! Hey that wasn't nice!"

"So"

"So, you should be nicer to me, duh!" Then the 2-minute duel began. I played Infernal Flame Emperor and poison draw frog, while he had a caribo sorry if I can't spell, and a Waterpon.

"How pathetic, this will be great!!!!" So Flame Emperor lit his pants afire, while poison draw frog just stared him down while devouring his deck. Valon ended up in the pond screaming because he got frogs in his pants, I had won once again.

"This isn't fair!"

"Yeah it is, so stop cryin' and go sit in a corner."

"This isn't over!!! Not by a long shot!" As if but I just went up to my room and stared at the ceiling,

"I wish Ed and Al were here." Ed and Al were my best friends, well Ed was my boyfriend, and I missed them a lot. And I was about to find out what true love really was, but that's another chapter.


End file.
